Fuse
by NekoFreako23
Summary: alright.my first story,a NemesisxCarlos fic rated M for sexual content carlos rape XD


Carlos was walking around,looking for something to get the train working,all they needed was a fuse,why is a fuse so hard to find?

''STTTAAAARRRSSS''

''Oh Shiiit!''Carlos broke into a run ,He didn't want to have another encounter with that oversized,purple freak.

Carlos ran into the resturaunt where he and Jill had fought off that tripped and hit his head on one of the tables,and cried out in pain,Carlos heard the doors slam open.'shit!'he crawled under the same table he had hit his head on.

Carlos watched as Nemisis walked by,making loud crashing noises as he went .His head was aching terribly,he couldnt help himself,and he let out a small whimper of pain.

The table was thrown across the room and Carlos was staring at the thing face to face.

He jumped up and ran out of the Resturant barely dodging the Hits that thing swung at him.

Carlos was sweating heavily after running 10 minutes from that thing,dodging zombies,He ran into the cafe and sat down against the counter,panting.

He grabbed his throbbing head and wished Jill was there to comfort him,to rub his head for him.

Then the door was ripped off the hinges and Carlos was in the same room with that purple freak again.

Before Carlos could run,the thing shot a tentacle out of its hand and it wrapped around Carlos's arm,pulling him towards tried pulling loose,punching and hitting the tentacle as hard as he could,he pulled himself level with it and bit into the tentacle,purple poured into his mouth ,but the tentacle let go of him.

Carlos shot up to run,but Nemesis grabbed him and flung him across the cafe,his side hit the counter,knocking all the air out of him,gasping for air as he watched that thing get closer.

'i'm gonna die..shit'He closed his eyes from the pain still running through his head.

Nemesis slammed him over on his stomache,grabbing for his belt,ripping it off and pulling down his cargo pants.

'What the hell?'

Carlos turned his head to see what the hell it was doing, and the first thing he noticed was that the purple freak had a large buldge in his pants,or whatever it was he was wearing.

The thing pulled its cock out and Carlos knew what was about to looked up at it,he coulda swore it was grinning.

Carlos struggled trying to get out of that thing's grip,but it was to seemed to be getting pissed,Carlos wouldn't stay still and the tyrant's huge hand wrapped around Carlos's throat,squeezing tightly.

Carlos gasped for air and sat still,hoping that thing would let did.

It grabbed Carlos and thrust deep in his ass,it had gotten impatient with screamed in pain,grabbing the side of the counter so hard his fists turned white.

Nemesis wasn't holding anything back,he was thrusting hard and fast. Carlos tried,but couldn't adjust to the welled up in his eyes and he cried out in pain,begging Nemesis to was going all the way in Carlos's tight ass,gripping both sides of his waist so he wouldn't accidentaly throw him off the counter.

He sped up,Carlos thought he heard it was reaching for his asault rifle when Nemesis let out his load in Carlos's moaned,praying it was over.

Nemesis pulled out of his ass and forced him on his knees,forcing his large 11inch cock in Carlos's mouth,he tried pulling away,but Nemesis's tight grip held him in sat still as if expecting Carlos to suck him off,when he saw Carlos wouldn't,He started fucking his mouth.

Carlos shut his eyes,he wanted to die,he only hoped no one ran in seeing him this way;being raped by a monster....He had an idea....maybe if he pleasured the monster it would let him go?It was worth a shot.

Carlos reached his hand up and grabbed hold of the monster's cock,his tounge started to lick all cursed put his hand on Carlos's head and shoved it all in his mouth,Carlos gagged and kept sucking the monster off,he felt disgusted with himself,he was sucking off a monster.

Then, the Purple monster slammed him back over the counter,and the tentacle in his hand shot up Carlos's ass.

''WHAT THE HELL?!'' Carlos screamed,then,everything went black.

2 hours later

Carlos woke up,pain running through his body,and his mind was blank,he tried thinking of what happened.....the purple freak had raped him...he pulled his pants up and lied still over the counter trying to get used to the pain,he got up,he had to find that fuse....


End file.
